new term
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: The barry family arrive! But there are two extra members of the family but who are they. This popped into my head and I just wrote it down Reviews welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

This might not make sense as you read it but hopefully by the end of the chapter it will :D

It was a new school term and new faces were appearing. Jack McAllister was happy to be away from Havlock and a few certain people. He walked into the building alone just as a bunch of more new faces showed up at the gates.

"There's money here! I can tell, so no messing up" Carol Barry warned her 5 kids. They just all nodded at her and followed her into the school...

"When we spoke about the PRU last term I thought it was going to be a small unit for the kids who would have otherwise left Waterloo Road" Sian said as she walked with Audrey and Tom, slightly confused.

"It is" Tom said, also looking confused

"Then how come there are kids abandoned from their last school getting put in there?" Sian asked

"Maybe to get them on the right path, how bad can it be?" Tom replied

"Really bad" Audrey piped up, nodding in the direction of the corridor and the teachers turned to look.

Carol Barry was coming down the corridor with her kids. Eldest brother Barry Barry, devious and confident lead his other siblings along. Second eldest Dynasty Barry, tall and beautiful, walking like she was on a catwalk was behind him and their little sister Kasey Barry trailed behind, carrying a football in her arms and had her headphones swinging from her neck. Behind them walked Connor and Jessica Barry, the twins with serious problems, you could see it in their cold, blue eyes.

"The Barry's! One assaulted a teacher and two were expelled! Another set fire to a science department and finally one broke a students nose with a chair!" Audrey said as soon as the family were out of earshot and on the way to the headmaster's office.

"You lot stay focused...I'm sorry are you studying us for an exam or are you dazzled" Carol snapped at Sonia. Sonia looked down as the Barry's went into Mr Byrne's office.

"Mrs Barry! This school has a tight rule on girls clothing, nothing too short or tight" Michael said

"He can't tell me what to wear!" Dynasty argued but instantly shut up when Carol frowned at her.

"If Mr Byrne wanted you wearing wetsuits and clown shoes you would" she snapped back.

"Are you going to take that from a man who killed his dad?" Kacey whispered and Connor sniggered

"I beg your pardon?" Mr Byrne enquired, raising his voice slightly

"Ignore Kacey! So you helped on your old man, big deal. Sometimes people have to do this things and you never know when it's your time" Carol said quickly so they didn't get in trouble straight away.

"Give that to us in writing" Connor spoke "So we have evidence for when it's your time" Barry laughed

Carol scowled at both of the boys as Mr Byrne got some files off his desk. "I am lead to believe that the twins aren't your children?" he enquired

"No their not mine! I adopted them though, saw they had potential and they needed help" Carol replied as she looked to the twins in the corner.

"What are their real names? just for the papers" Michael asked

"Our names are Connor and Jessica Mulgrew" Jessica piped up "But we don't want to care for that name! Not after our pathetic excuse for a mum" Connor added

Mr Byrne looked at the two with curiosity, wondering whether or not their birth mother was infact working at the school...

REVIEWS WELCOME :) XX


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Jessica said as Mr Bynre was staring at her and Connor

"Nothing, Sorry...right then, Connor, Kacey and Barry, you three will be situated in the PRU while Dynasty and Jessica can be put straight into the flow" Michael explained

The five teenagers were then lead out of the office and while Sonia took Dynasty and Jessica to their first class, Michael took Connor, Barry and Kasey to the PRU...

They walked into the PRU and instantly every other pupil in that room stared at the new family members.

"This is Connor, Barry and Kacey Barry" Miss Boston said as she told the family where to sit.

"So if that's Kacey" Rhiannon said as she pointed at Kacey "And that's Connor" and she pointed to Connor "You must be Barry Barry" she laughed and so did everyone else.

"Does your mum have a stutter or something?" Scout said and Barry glared at her "I must be amazing to be named twice" he answered back before adding "There's no fit bird in sight"

"Yeah because you and your brothers are lookers" Scout said

Connor turned around and glared at her "Kasey is our sister!" he snapped

"You sure? You look like one yourself" Rhiannon laughed but Connor didn't see the funny side as he just turned back around and took a lighter out of his cardigan pocket, staring at it for a while.

"You wanna watch what you say!" Barry snapped, sticking up for Connor who had put the lighter away as Miss Boston waked about the class explaining what the students would be doing in the PRU.

Not much I know but the next one will be extra long :) REVIEWS WELCOME :) XX


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Imogen Stewart was showing Dynasty and Jessica around the school so they could get used to it.

"And that's the stairs back to the maths corridor" Imogen said as she rounded off the long tour. She looked to the girls and thought they were confused but was wrong. Dynasty caught her looking.

"Back there is to the canteen, up those stairs is to maths and further down in drama, that corridor is to the common room and this corridor is english" Dynasty recited out loud to show she wasn't confused.

"How did you remember that?" Imogen asked, clearly shocked

"Photographic memory" Dynasty replied before the three teenagers walked into Mrs Mulgrew's english class.

Jessica prayed that the name Mulgrew on the plaque of the door was not that of her mother's. She walked in with her sister and new friend and sat down at a desk, not looking up at the teacher once. Mrs Mulgrew was looking through the register and marking the students in as she looked to see if they were in.

**McAllister**

**Stewart**

**Barry**

**Mulgrew/Barry**

**Skelton**

Mulgrew. Christine thought she was seeing things so scrolled up the register and looked at the name for a while. **Mulgrew/Barry Jessica**, the name of Christine's daughter who she lost one year ago, was in the room. Christine looked up and scanned the room of the new faces but didn't recognise her daughter.

"Jessica?" Christine called out and her daughters head shot up

"What?" Jessica retorted

Christine stared at Jessica. She had long black hair now due to extensions and it was shaved on the left side of her head above her ear. She was wearing heavy black mascara and liquid eye liner which made her eyes look bigger and more cold. Jessica was wearing her high tops black converse with knee high black socks and a skirt, a brace coming off it which was strapped to her shoulders over her white blouse.

"WHAT!?" Jessica shouted again

"How's Connor?" Christine asked as she snapped out of her daydream

"As if you care! MUM" Jessica snapped and coldly gave her birth mother a glare before turning back to Kevin who was sitting next to her. She was in a conversation with Kevin before her thoughts hit her..

_Why does she have to be here, work here? Me and Connor wanted to get away but now we've fallen back under the same roof, GOD I HATE HER!_

REVIEWS WELCOME :) XX


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica ended up sitting through two whole hours of english in her own world. When the bell rang, all the year twelves had to go to the lecture for a talk about the expectations and the purpose of the PRU. It didn't surprise Jessica and Dynasty that their dear brother Barry was sitting at the front with a massive grin on his face.

_Someone liven this up! _Jessica thought as she sat down beside Dynasty. She turned around and smiled at Connor who was behind her. The lights were dimmed and suddenly the screen came on, and there was Barry Barry and Susan McAllister, in bed together and naked...

It took only seconds before Jack was out of his seat and running towards Barry. Mr Clarkson was up and pulled Jack away while Miss Boston took hold of Barry and dragged him towards the door. Before he got there he threw a memory stick to Dynasty's feet and she picked it up and shoved it in her bag...

Back in the PRU the students were writing up reports so they could go on a trip. Miss Boston, Mr Clarkson and Mr Budgen were helping the students.

"Miss we don't have to spell the sentences correctly right? just say them" Rhiannon asked as she turned away from her computer

"Spell right and say. you do want to go on this trip right?" Miss Boston explained

"Course! So I can hear Byrne tell us how to knock off Budgen" Rhiannon replied as she looked at Mr Budgen

"Oi! Watch it!" Mr Budgen snapped as he looked up sharpish from helping Connor

Barry then clearly had enough.

"Miss can I go and have a slash" He shouted out as he shook his head in utter boredom

"Mind your language, Don't shout, And if you want to leave the room raise your hand" Miss Boston said calmly

Barry shot his hand up quick enthusiastically as he said "Please miss! Can I go and have a whizz!"

Miss Boston nodded and he went to the door but before he left Nikki said "I'm timing you"

"That's what all the birds say!" Barry smiled as he exited the room.

Barry was in the toilets minding his own business as was doing his 'business' when he felt something get shoved into his neck. He had a look of fear and curiosity on his face before he smirked and did up his zip before turning around, coming face to face with Jack McAllister holding a baseball bat. Barry held his hands up and still had a smirk on his face.

"At least let me wash me 'ands" He grinned

Jack lost it and swung the bat at Barry, hitting the hand dryer off the wall. Jack then smashed a mirror and grabbed both ends of the bat and rammed it into Barry who caught it and pushed back.

"She couldn't get enough of me!" Barry commented which riled jack so much that he managed to push Barry to the floor.

Jack was about to whack Barry when Connor ran in and wrestled the bat from Jack and he threw it to the floor before grabbing Jacks arms and pushing him into the wall. Barry got up, picked up the baseball bat and swung it around in his hands, showing off.

"You'll regret doing that McAllister" Barry snarled before Connor moved and Barry whacked Jack straight over the head with the bat, knocking him unconscious.

Barry wiped the bat of Jacks blood before himself and Connor legged it out of the toilets.

REVIEWS WELCOME :) XX


End file.
